


Web Chat

by dachenabritta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: CW: alcohol, F/M, Post-breakup, Reylo Prompt, bad bad breakup, fandom chatting, mentions of BDSM, no one wrote this so i did in 2 hours, online personalities, reylo twitter prompt, these absolute idiots, wedding invite mix up, why did this become porn my god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dachenabritta/pseuds/dachenabritta
Summary: Based on @reylo_prompts post:"When she’s invited to the wedding of an old friend, Rey is nervous to run into Ben, her ex. She impulsively tells her friends she has a boyfriend, attending as her +1.She’s never met her fandom friend, Kylo, in real life, but he lives close and agrees to play along.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 119
Kudos: 299
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> literally no one else wrote this golden prompt so i fucking did. 
> 
> sorry ill work on my WIPs now. 
> 
> <3  
> DCB

The invitation arrives on a Thursday.

The envelope is crisp and vanilla in color, Rey’s new address handwritten on the front. She breaks the seal and opens up to a gold and black plated card, officially announcing the wedding date for Rose and Armitage, exactly 6 months from the hour. 

In any normal situation, Rey should be rejoicing. She should be calling her friend and squealing alongside her, excited for the big day. 

But no. 

Instead, Rey sits alone in her empty and unfurnished apartment, states away from all her friends and…

Break-ups suck. Break-ups after a _three year_ relationship hurt a tad more. 

Ben said he wanted space. So that’s what she’s giving him. Let him work at whatever stupid fucking job he wants. Let him hang out with whatever mean-spirited and rotten friends he has. Let him do whatever. They don’t belong to each other anymore. 

Rey takes in a deep, shuddering breath, sets the envelope down onto the counter and cries. 

This all fucking sucks. 

**

All the furniture she orders arrives during the length of January. Her tiny, enclosed space becomes a home, slowly but surely, and it feels like her life is becoming normal again. 

Since she works remotely, Rey moved wherever she wanted. But she also didn’t want to drop an entire paycheck on rent every month. 

In this lonely city, Rey reverts back to the days of junior high, investing in video games, TV and movies yet again to fulfill the void of not living with another by your side anymore. With her extra cash, she buys the newest models of everything and plays every DLC possible. Her work hours are lenient, so Rey catches up on every show she’s put off for the last decade. Some of the media is rather cringey that she didn’t indulge in while dating Ben because he sought it immature. 

Another of the many, _many_ reasons that led to their break-up. 

Rey laughs, gasps and cries as the seasons pile on and on, enough that she gets back onto social media again, but not as herself. 

Everyone lies on the internet. So it’s only natural. 

**

**Kira0596 created a new update**

Anyone have the DVD extras from season 2? I don’t have the blu-ray version #knightsofren

**Kylorenn commented**

yea want me to PM u?

Her phone dings from the kitchen as Rey finishes up her spring weekend cleaning. As the weather began to warm up, dust started collecting in areas she didn’t know even existed. 

She unlocks the screen to see his comment, and an automatic smile adorns her face. He’s already sent her a private message in their packed chat after months and months of endless and useless chatter. 

_Kira0596_

Thanks! Hope ur day is going okay

_Kylorenn_

Just a lot of work. Hbu?

_Kira0596_

Cleaning my disgusting apartment 

_Kylorenn_

if u think ur apartment is gross, wait until u see mine lol

  
  


Rey’s been back in the Knights of Ren fandom since February, and on all her collective platforms, she gathered quite a following. One of her mutuals, Kylorenn, reached out to her before her socials soared when she posted a rather personal post, explaining how her break up was still affecting her day-to-day, even though it was ages ago. 

He’d gone through the same scenario, albeit with some changes on his end, mostly being the fact that the breakup was _his_ fault, rather than his ex-partner’s. Rey can’t imagine the guilt of losing someone who you truly loved because you fucked up so inherently bad. 

Well, there is _one_ person she knows who _definitely_ felt that sentiment in December, but Rey doesn’t think of him anymore. 

Ever. 

_Kira0596_

Whatever u dork. Do u have any of the season 3 extra btw?

_Kylorenn_

yea give me a min

They’ve talked about nearly everything. Grocery store preferences, the video games they love to harp on, the latest Internet historian video, their biggest fears and wants and it’s all been behind computer screens. They've _never_ posted or sent photos of faces, homes or pets.

It’s not the most... _ideal_ relationship Rey could have alone in this empty town, but it makes her happy. It makes her forget about the excessive problems and loose ends in her life. 

And the best part? He makes her forget about Ben. 

**

She flies south of the state’s border to visit Rose and help her pick out a wedding dress. Rey knows close to nothing about weddings, but she’s pretty sure you pick out your gown _months_ and sometimes _years_ before the ceremony. 

But not Rose. Oh no. In her nature, she’s picking hers out 3 _weeks_ before. 

Rey, Rose and her sister, Paige, are all on the leather seat of the local bridal boutique, patiently awaiting the assistants to bring out possible options. The girls ooo and aaa over the satins and laces, squealing in delight of _look how many crystals are on this one!_

Rose is secured into the ultra-bedazzled dress moments later, Paige and Rey making her spin from the complements. After many, _many_ options, it appears Rose has said yes to the dress. 

The assistants are taking her measurements when Paige gets a call from her boyfriend that she takes outside. It leaves the two girls alone as the fitting continues. The silence isn’t awkward, necessarily, but there’s quite a few questions laying heavy in the air. 

“So…” Rose begins, “Have you spoken to anyone else lately?”

Rey knows _exactly_ who she's referring to. And by god, how she does _not_ want to answer. 

But Rose is her friend and this is about her wedding. 

“There's someone I've been chatting with but it's nothing. He lives far away anyways,” Rey fibs, Kylo's location totally unknown to her.

Rose hums as the two women record her waist and hip circumference, her foot tapping loudly on the platform she’s standing on. 

“Are you bringing a date then? We sent you two invitations but you only responded with one.”

Rey is trying to keep her head up and level, but she swallows thickly and nods _no. No,_ she has not met absolutely anyone since moving nearly 5 months ago. Rey hardly leaves her house unless it's for groceries or Target. 

“Well...you can bring at plus one if he...I don't know, wants to fly here or something.” 

Rey opens her mouth to interrupt.

“But! It’s fine if you don’t. B- _He_ won’t be there, so don’t worry. He already talked to Armie and said he wouldn’t.” Rose scoffs. “He doesn’t even _know_ we’re getting married, for god’s sakes, Rey! He’s basically been a dampened, depressed doll since-”

“Rose. Please.”

Her friend snaps her mouth closed, knowing there’s a line she _does not_ want to cross. 

It’s a line _everyone_ knows not to cross, no matter who, where or when. 

**

Rey bites at her thumbnail, anxious to type out the next message. They’ve been PMing nearly all day, and with some stealthy questions she’s figured out that _Kylorenn,_ her best internet friend, lives in the same state Rose and Armitage will get married in. 

_What if he says no?_ Her brain anxiously pesters.

She types out the single, nerve-wracking message and hits send.

_What if he says yes?_ It stupidly retorts back. 

_Kira0596_

Do you want to be my plus one at a wedding next week?

_Kylorenn_

wait what

God dammit, she _knew_ this was a mistake! Why the hell would anyone meet a rando over the internet and voluntarily go to a wedding with them? It sounds like a stupid-as-hell fanfiction prompt!

Kylorenn

In real life? Like I would get to see u?

_Kira0596_

It's not a wedding in the Sims so yea, it would be IRL

Kylorenn

_...is typing..._

_Kylorenn_

1.when 2.where 3.do i need a suit or tux

Wait.

What?

_Kira0596_

_You’ll really go with me? But we’ve never met_

Kylorenn

Doesn’t matter. I trust u, kira 

That’s right, he still completely thinks her legal name is _Kira_ . He should know better coming from a man who calls himself _Kylo._

_Kira0596_

Next Saturday, Wingham Hotel and wear a suit. Black if u have it.

_Kylorenn_

wingham? Weird, I live right by it. Maybe it’s fate? lol 

Myabe this _is_ fate, if fate is your random internet friend agreeing to go to a _fucking_ wedding with you, when you both have no clue who’s really typing behind a profile picture. 

She sends him the address and meeting time, the butterflies in her stomach never ceasing. Will he be tall? Short? Maybe he’s a blond with rosy cheeks and an impeccable smile.

For once, Rey _finally_ feels like she’s getting over Ben. 

**

The day arrives, Rey’s plane landing early and Poe picking her up in his beat up GMC truck. All the groomsmen are getting ready back at his place, and since Paige is the maid of honor and _only_ bridesmaid, she’s helping her sister get ready in one of the hotel's rooms.

Reys missed all her friends so much. It's evident in the slight misting in her eyes the minute she hugs Poe and Finn, the months of loneliness crashing down on her. Isolation seemed like the only option at the time, but right now, all Rey wants to do is pack up all her shitty furniture, rent a moving truck and drive back home.

Her gown is pale blue ( in accordance to Rose’s color palette) and lightweight, the chiffon floating in waves and waves of drape. Typically she'd wear silver with this light of cerulean but rose insisted on gold for every guest and wedding member. 

There's still a slight tan mark from where a ring used to sit on her left hand for only a few weeks. 

No amount of bronzer or UV rays have fixed it. Which is annoying. 

Her phone dings a message, and Rey completely assumes its Poe calling from the other room. She's alone in the guest bedroom getting ready and reaches across the quilted comforter to check what he sent. 

_Kylorenn_

I'm here. But I think im early. Did u say 4?

Darn. He's an entire hour early. You'd think someone would double check before heading out in a full suit in _June._

_Kira0596_

Its 5 but I can meet u. Are you at the spot in the courtyard? 

_Kylorenn_

Yea ill go to the bar rn and wait so lmk when ur close

Rey shouts as few things at the boys, letting them know she’s taking Finn’s Miata. The gears click into place and she’s off, the drive rather short to the main city’s majestic hotel. It’s no wonder Rose and Armitage chose the Wingham Palace: _angels_ could be wed here. 

Although Kylo said he’d be at the bar, she shoots him a quick text, letting him know she’ll be entering the lobby in mere minutes. 

Kitten heels clack across the polished marble floor of the lobby, Rey following the hotel’s directions towards the ballroom and courtyard, which are both already rented out to them. On the way past the concierge, she spots the bar down the hallway, curious if he’s left already. With a quick check of her phone, she notices Kylo hasn’t responded. The hall is soundless, the hotel’s noise slowly dying the closer she draws to the open mahogany doors. 

“...leave my tab open, I’ll be back after 7…” a deep voice calls from the bar. 

It’s a voice Rey knows oh too well. A voice she heard say her name for years. The same voice that asked to marry her. 

She freezes right before the twin doors, frozen in shock as Ben Solo, her ex-boyfriend, ex-lover and ex-fiancé enters the clean and clinical hallway of the hotel’s running lobby. 

The first thing Rey notices is that he is clean shaven and skinner. His hair is still stupidly luxurious and _why_ does she still have the urge to run her fingers through his midnight locks? She hasn’t even seen the asshole in nearly 6 months. 

Ben doesn’t notice her and turns right, marching with a skip in his step towards the ballroom. It’s _then_ when Rey notices that he’s in a full suit, complete with a bow tie and wearing his leather patent Oxfords he only chooses for special occasions. Soft thuds fill the space as the realization horrifyingly begins to creep up her spine like a chill. There’s _no way._

If he turns left to the ballroom, then he’s just decided to crash Hux’s wedding. No biggie. 

But if he turns _right_ …

That path heads _directly_ to the courtyard. There’s nothing there for the wedding besides the post-ceremony pictures. He would have no reason to awkwardly wait there. 

Rey still holds her breath. The lack of oxygen is making her dizzy and with crazed eyes, she watches Ben read the sign briefly in front of him, stick his stupidly large hands into his trouser pockets and turn right on his heels. 

Fuck. 

Now she has no choice. Rey’s going to have to speak to him anyways if he’s here for the wedding, and this could all be a mix-up right? 

She hopes to god so. 

Rey follows far behind, peering around the corner until she spots the glass door directly adjacent to the garden and courtyard. Her phone dings and she physically jumps, the sound scaring her half to death. 

_Kylorenn_

at the courtyard little tipsy, sorry

Rey should go home. Right now. 

But no. Her feet drag along the marble, her hand trembling as it pulls on the gold encrusted handle. Ben stands there, peering down at his phone, obviously awaiting a text back from Kira. 

Kira who, unbeknownst to him, is not real. 

“Ben?” she croaks out past the fear in her throat. 

How did she not put any of the clues together earlier? He broke up with _his_ girlfriend the same time she broke up with Ben. 

“ _Rey?”_ His eyes blow wide at the sight of her, the phone almost slipping from his hand. “What are you doing here?”

The similar personality traits. The fact that they both live in the same _city._

“I’m...here to meet my date. For Rose and Armie’s wedding.”

The fact that Rey could tell him _anything_ and it just felt _right._

His brow quirks in confusion. “They're getting married? But _my_ date said _her_ friend was getting married today at the Wingham, 5 o’clock. They can’t have two weddings here, right?”

Her throat is clogged, like vomit at its precipice, so Rey pulls out her phone, opens her PM’s, and types out 5, simple but terrifying letters. 

_Kira0596_

hi ben

If anyone walked into the courtyard right now, in this exact moment, you would’ve thought someone had been _shot._

“... _Kira?_ ” Ben says, voice too high and eyes flashing from the screen back to her. 

Rey just sinks closer to the ground in response, unable to face the true reality of this _freak_ coincidence. There’s only one word on repeat like a broken record in her mind:

  
  


_FUCK_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh...you all wanted a part two....well here's 2/3 and now this fic is E...sooooo...
> 
> What am i even doing at this point it's 3 am and I am high as a kite
> 
> also i had to update tags so plz check that out
> 
> <3  
> chaaaanney

March 24th, 2019

_ Kira0596 _

Have you ever thought where u would be if things were different? 

_ Kylorenn _

How so?

_ Kira0596 _

like if u and your partner hadn’t broken up, 

where would you be, what u would be doing

Kylorenn

... _ is typing _ ...

_ Kylorenn _

_ Kylorenn _

... _ is typing _ ...

_ Kylorenn _

every day

Present 

Fate can be a tricky thing. It’s either on your side, or it’s absolutely hell bent on the contrary. 

Ben Solo stands gawking at his ex-girlfriend, ex- _ fiancé  _ in the middle of some hotel’s garden. The sky is too blue to be real, just like how the grass is too green to be real. Because this all has to be a hallucination. Or dream. Maybe Ben drank way more than he thought at the bar. 

There’s no way she’s in front of him. Not really. It’s the three gin and tonics. 

He begins to stuff a hand into his mouth, a finger trying to reach his gag reflex to throw up the disobeying poison that is causing him such a vision. Ben is only allowed a few seconds of gagging until a hand comes up and forces it away from his mouth, then proceeds to swat hard against his bicep.

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing?” her voice echoes in his somewhat hazy mind. 

God, how Ben missed her voice. 

Some drool is still at the corner of his lips. Rey’s already seen him at his lowest; his most shameful moments. This is nothing compared to that. “I’m...making myself puke.”

Her eyes settle on his chest rather than his face. Ben should be thankful she’s avoiding eye contact, like most exes would, but the desire for Rey to tilt her chin up and look at him like she always use to do, gracefully and with practiced ease, is clawing like a beast up his throat. 

_ Actually,  _ that might be the vomit he tried to trigger earlier. 

Ben turns sharply and proceeds to empty the contents of his pathetic lunch into the nearby lavender plant, the same hand quietly soothing his back. The minute he draws back up though, it pulls away. Scalding. 

“Why did - _ when _ did you start drinking, Ben?” 

When? He can’t really remember. He definitely knows  _ why _ , though. 

“I don’t know,” he mumbles. “Sometime in January, I guess.”

Rey stands otherwise silent, eyes focused on the ground now, as she computes his answer. There’s so many thoughts racing through his head that he wants,  _ needs, _ to tell her. But maybe right after you’ve puked at your best friend's wedding venue is not the place. 

“Let’s just head inside. Hux is going to lose his goddamn mind when he figures out I’m here.” 

Her brow perks, primarily from confusion. “Why?”

"Because,” Ben gulps, “the last time I spoke to him, I told him to never contact me again.”

Rey has no idea how to respond, so she awkwardly pats his back and nods. It’s so stupidly childlike that Ben would laugh if he was ever in the mood. Which he never is. 

“I’m sure he’ll understand. I’ll get you some water.” 

That pull, that sweetness, that  _ care,  _ oh, how Ben missed it with his every grain of being.

They both walk back towards the lobby, knowing everything yet nothing in tandem. 

**

She doesn’t know where else to take him, so Ben and Rey sit at the bar, the bartender filling a mercy glass of water for the paled customer. His sickly look could be from a multitude of things. Because: 

a. Ben just yakked his guts out and bodies don’t really like that very much, thank you

or

b.Ben just discovered that his  _ best friend,  _ one he had never met or even seen, someone he confided every secret and confession too, is actually his ex-fiancé

or

c. Rey, his ex-fiancé, is approximately 5 inches away from him and nobody is fighting

To say that the previous 6 months have been hard is an understatement. Ben dug into his savings after quitting his job, deleted nearly every contact on his phone and moved miles away from everyone: family included. He wanted isolation. He wanted to feel nothing. He craved numbness. 

And that’s exactly what he obtained before he joined a fucking fandom.

And then started to PM a random user also going through a break-up. 

And then proceeded to fall somewhat in love with said random user.

Rey lets out a groan next to him, her manicured hands holding her forehead up. Is she trying not to cry? Yell? It’s too difficult to study her expression in this darkened cavern of a bar, so it’s his best guess. 

“Are you okay?” Ben asks, giving up on trying to read her. 

Her shuddering breaths stop. Slowly, her neck careens so that her nose points to the rows upon rows of glass bottles, a loud deep breath taking the place of her silence. “No, Ben”, she states matter-of-fact. “I’m not okay.”

Well,  _ duh.  _ Why would he even ask such a stupid question?

“I-I’m just trying to figure-  _ how  _ did we not realize it was each other?” It’s an honest puzzle Ben’s trying to put together in his head. They’ve known each other for almost a decade. You would think that a messaging style would be recognizable to one another.

Kira broke up with her boyfriend the same month that Rey left Ben. They both love stickers and coloring books. They both graduated from the same state college, for  _ god’s  _ sake. 

“I guess we invested too much into our online personalities,” Rey sighs. “I try to be so... _ cool  _ for everyone. And it didn’t feel like it was really me logging on everyday.”

“That actually makes a lot of sense.”

She sighs again. “We really are dumbasses, aren’t we?”

Ben doesn't reply. 

The air sinks around them, their last fight months and months ago still ringing through Ben’s mind. Kir- _ Rey  _ told him everything about that night. How she regretted it. His horrible and sudden angry outburst. The damage she knows he put them both through. And Ben sat there, heels on his coffee table, listening to the sob story about a heartless, wretched man who lost the one thing that mattered anything to him. Ben  _ made fun  _ of this man to cheer her up some days. 

And it was himself. The. Entire. Time. 

They must sit at the bar for nearly half an hour in complete silence. With them both being as stubborn as they naturally are, no one prompts a single conversation. 

It’s surprisingly  _ Poe Dameron  _ who randomly shows up after the lengthy period of time and he says something to Ben who is not listening in the slightest. 

“...huh, big guy?”

He sits up top his full height to find Poe wedged uncomfortably between him and Rey, an empty shot glass in front of him. There’s a cheesy look on his face and an extra curl in his grin. He knows  _ exactly  _ what he’s doing. 

“What did you say to me, Dameron?”

Poe barks out a laugh, turning to Rey to say something, then back to lean over the bar’s edge. “ _ I said _ , you’re getting the tab tonight, right?”

Oh yes. Ben has a tab running. And a dwindling savings account. What an incredible combination. 

“I’ll get your shot, Poe,” she says calmly, trying to tame the storm. “Ben's already drank half the bar. I don't think he can legally add more to his tab.” 

The jab hurts, but it's deserved. 

Poe laughs again. “Man! I’ve haven’t seen you two in the same vicinity of each other in what feels like  _ years!  _ Did you guys finally make up and come as dates today?”

“- _ No. _ ”

“-Yes.”

Ben’s brows stretch all the way up his forehead. He was not expecting Rey's response. 

“Ben and I have been recently...speaking again,” she explains in an attempted calm voice. “He wanted to surprise Hux today and I wanted to surprise Rose so…”

She turns her torso over the bar's counter and sticks both palms out, flashing jazz hands to the men.

”...ta-da?”

Her excuse is iffy, to be put lightly, but Poe seems to accept it anyways.

“Well, Rey, that’s a fucking power move bringing your ex as your date to your friend’s wedding. Don’t think I’ve seen a Hallmark movie with  _ that  _ premise quite yet.” 

They laugh together, Rey’s obviously forced. 

“I’ll see you in the ballroom, Poe.” She bids him farewell, her smile fading as she turns back to the bar, elbows back up on the counter. 

Then Rey orders four shots. 

“I thought  _ you  _ didn’t drink either?” Ben asks in disbelief as she takes the first one with a wince. 

She takes the second one, face contorting even further. 

“I don’t,” - _ third shot-  _ “I need to be drunk to get through these next two hours.”

Ben gets it. Dealing with exes is difficult. Especially after their history. If they’re both diving off the deep end now, going as far to  _ pretend  _ they are each other’s dates (even when that’s technically  _ true _ ), Ben needs to be in the same state of mind. 

Rey clinks her final shot with his first one. 

May 3rd, 2019

_ Kylorenn _

Did u hear that they’re putting KR in Cyberpunk 2077?

_ Kira0596 _

does KR stand for your name cuz that’s a little weird lol

_ Kylorenn _

Oh shoot i just realized we have the same initials

_ Kylorenn _

No

_ Kylorenn _

Keanu reeves 

_ Kira0596 _

OHHHH LMAO

_ Kira0596 _

No i didn’t know that, cool cool

_ Kylorenn _

It’s kind of funny tho, i use to get mistaken for keanu reeves all the time as a teen

_ Kira0596 _

uhh. Really?

_ Kylorenn _

Yea is there something wrong with that?

_ Kira0596 _

_...is typing... _

_ Kira0596 _

Sorry, no there’s nothing wrong it’s just that my 

ex looked like KR a bit and ppl asked him all the time lol

_ Kira0596 _

ack i sound so mean now

_ Kira0596 _

i just didn’t want to think of him rn

_ Kylorenn _

Forget about that dick 

_ Kylorenn _

he didn’t know what he was missing out on

  
  


Present 

The ballroom is covered in white and gold, fabric draped over the pews, windows and arbor. It's clear that Rose had a vision for this day, the entire ceremony and every word rehearsed to perfection. It's a feeling Ben doubts he'll ever achieve, judging by tonight's experience so far. 

They both sit at the wooden pews, Hux still hidden in the back waiting room while the remaining guests settle. So far, they’re handling the socializing far better than they could sober. Which is a win already in Ben’s relationship book. 

(It’s current track record is devastating to observe) 

It's primarily the bride and groom's family, but there's a few mutual friends who are surprised to see Ben and Rey standing together, nonetheless as each other's _dates,_ and they do not hide their shock. Rey's hands twist and knit together anytime mention's Ben's proposal. That wound doesn't sting anymore. At least not with the sheer amount of tequila and gin coursing through his veins.

The music starts and everyone rises, the moment of shock impending. Ben just hopes to god Hux will keep his cool. The red-head walks through the glass door, suit ironed to perfection and hair perfectly coiffed. 

And the first thing he does is stare straight into the rows of loaned oak pews and  _ glare  _ at his six foot two friend. 

What a great start to this already disastrous evening. 

Rose is no better when she sees Rey and her...date, a small gasp emitting after she drives her eyes away from Armitage at the start of the aisle. Rey swats a hand in the air as if to say  _ keep moving along, nothing to see here.  _

Her gown and veil tread behind her, Hux grinning ear to ear as his bride-to-be strides down the aisle. This moment should be making Ben cry. This was the moment he’d planned and waited for, the moment-

“ _ Ow!”  _ Ben exclaims in a hushed tone, voice low enough that only the pew directly in front of them catch it. 

He looks down to see painted fingernails move away from his ass. 

“Stop moping, Ben,” she whispers back. “We had nothing planned anyways. You can't plan a wedding in three weeks.”

He rubs at the spot west of his right thigh, her fingers much more unforgiving than he remembers. And  _ god  _ how he remembers those fingers; the way they’d grab him, the way they fit perfectly in his mouth, when they ran along his-

“ _ Ben!”  _ Another pinch. _ “ _ Stop it!”

There is no way Rey could have figured  _ that  _ train of thought. 

“Yes, I do know what you’re thinking of. And you’re still disgusting, like always.”

Damn. No wonder why he never got away with anything when they lived together. Rey can read him like a picture book. 

“You want to talk about disgusting?” He dares to murmur down to her head level. “At least I didn’t sell my used underwear online.”

Her face immediately bursts into a fire-truck red, the confession  _ Kira _ had made to  _ Kylo  _ weeks and weeks ago as a serious-joke now out in the open between them. It provides the most perfect clapback in clapback history, Ben might say. And her anger is the exact response he expects.There’s steam whistling from her ears as she cranes her neck up to him. 

“If you  _ ever,  _ and I mean  _ ever  _ bring that up again, Benjamin Solo,” she only uses his full name when she’s  _ especially  _ mad, “I am chopping off your  _ goddamn balls _ and donating them to science.” 

Ben scoffs, their voices growing louder while Rose and Hux are amidst their vows. “Good luck trying to ever get back into my pants, because I would rather bang Hux than you.”

“Pulling the gay card on me  _ now?  _ Oh, that’s a  _ classic,”  _ Rey sneers up to him. “You  _ know  _ I can put a dick in your ass better than  _ any  _ man, you  _ whore. _ ”

The crowd grows quieter and quieter, more guests turning to the highly explicit conversation happening between church pews in a hotel ballroom.

“Good to know you're still obsessed with domming me at any point I’m not fucking your brains out of your head.” 

"Like you're any better," Rey laughs. " _Control-freak_ should be your middle name. Benjamin _Control-freak_ Solo."

His face is growing red with every word he spits out. They're not even whispering anymore.

"You know when we did things _my_ way, it was always hotter-"

“Because everything must go  _ your  _ way,  _ right  _ Benjamin?!” Rey shouts, body completely turned to him. Her fists are clenched and her jaw is wobbling. 

The entire ballroom has fallen silent. Even the priest is staring at them. 

“ _ Rey… _ ” Rose starts, her anger about to simmer over. Her hands are a death grip on her bouquet. Hux just looks dumbfounded. 

And Rey is nearly about to cry when he glances again down to her. She shoves past him and runs in her heels down the hotel’s carpeted floors, Ben following her every step. 

He messed up. 

Again. 

Like always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh time to write porn now


End file.
